A Question of Mushrooms
by lillyofthevalley13
Summary: In the LOTR, Frodo mentions a time when he was caught on Mr Maggot's land and was reprimanded severely by Mr Maggot. This is my interpretation of what may have happened that day. NO SLASH OR BDSM JUST A SPANKING.


***In the Lord of the Rings, Frodo mentions a past encounter with Mr Maggot, which he uses as the reasoning for his being scared of the dogs. I basically just deamed up what might have happened... :) None of this belongs to me, it belongs to JRR Tolkien. THIS INCLUDES THE SPANKING OF A CHILD. NO SLASH OR BDSM. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!***

Fodo quietly dropped from the tree.

"All clear so far Pippin!" He whispered, although he was sure that Pippin (being high in the bows of the tree) would still hear him.

He has trespassed on Mr Maggot's mushroom farm before, he had also been caught before, however that had been the fault of Merry, not himself.

"Frodo, remember the signal!" Pippin squeaked from his perch in the ancient oak. In answer, the young hobbit put his hands together in an odd gesture and produced a cooing sound like that of a small owl.

"I'll be back as quick as the fastest of the Hobbits!" With that, Frodo was off. He scurried through the undergrowth with little interruption other than as small shrew-like creature that scurried away. When he reached the mushroom fields, the smell hit him like a wall. It was damp, earthy and fresh. The smell a Hobbit loves (for Hobbits are well renowned for their love of mushrooms, as they will do almost anything to get them). Frodo inhaled deeply, before pulling the little bag off his shoulders and searching for the largest of the mushrooms in the patch. So engaged was he, in his looking, that he did not once look up for danger nor any other sights. This was until a loud bellow came from behind him.

"HOBBIT!" It called. "YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Frodo spun, petrified to see a large, furious Mr Maggot standing over him, his dogs baying like wolves at his sides. The young hobbit scrambled backwards with a squeaking noise that would have best suited a squealing piglet than a boy of the Shire. Maggot pulled him up by the corner of his pointed ear and began to roughly drag him down the edge of his field towards the squat little building that was his farm. Frodo wriggled and jostled and yelped "please sir I'm sorry!" but to no avail. If anything, it merely made things worse because it twisted his ear this way and that, until he was sure that his poor ear would quite fall off with the strain! Eventually they reached the barn. Maggot threw Frodo over a hay-bale and began looking about him for something. Stomach dropping to his hairy feet, the hobbit turned in time to see Farmer Maggot pick up a long wooden rod.

"Please sir!" Frodo was almost in hysterics now. "Please I wont ever come here again!"

Maggot ignored his pleas and merely cuffed him roughly about the head before beginning to whip him.

The first one was always the worst. Frodo yelped as the cane swished and cracked against his backside. He could feel hot tears streaming freely down his face. SWISH-CRACK! SWISH-CRACK! Each one gave way to a frsh wave of pain and humiliation. Frodo wished for nothing more than that the ground upon which he stood to open up and swallow either him or the Farmer up whole! Eventually, (and it seemed a very long time to the unfortunate young hobbit) old Maggot stopped, pulled him up and cuffed him sharply twice on his ears before dragging him into the stables by the same bruised ear as before. There, he spun Frodo around to face his resting hounds.

"If this young varmint comes trespassing again, you can eat him!" The farmer growled at his pack of dogs. "Now see him off!" With that, he pushed Frodo out of the door and watched as he stumbled clumsily forward.

Frodo spun around on one foot, confused. Then he saw the hounds. They barked and slavered as they burst out of their pens, baying and jumping over each other in theie eagerness. With that, Frodo ran. He ran as fast as he could, never once daring to look back at the dark shapes chasing him. When he finally hot just past the Ferry, the dogs turned back and ran away from him, back to their home. Exhausted, Frodo droped onto the grassy verge at the side of the road, however he had quite forgotten about hus wounded bottom. Wincing and gasping for breath, he stood up and began to walk the suddenly long journey home.

Bilbo Baggins sat in his easy chair by the fire, leisurely smoking a pipe while flicking through the pages of a short novel he was reading. He heard the door open cautiously and called out: "Frodo? Is that you m'boy? You're mighty late out!" Turning, he saw a disheveled figure creep out into the light. Frodo had puffy, tear stained eyes and was red in the face, as if he had just been running some great distance.

"Are you alright my son?" He asked, standing up. He held his arm out and Frodo ran into him, sniffling quietly into the soft fabric of his uncle's waistcoat and shirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"What on Middle Earth is wrong my lad?" Bilbo was quite alarmed by this sudden display. Frodo was never this afraid nor was he this saddened! What in the name of the Shire had happened to him?

"What did you do Frodo? Come now, what is this all about?"

"Pippin and I w-w-went to Mr M-Maggot's farm and he caught me and, and-" Frodo hiccoughed a little. "He c-caught me stealing mushrooms so he whipped me and chased me off with his dogs!"

"Frodo!" Bilbo gasped. "Is that any way for a Baggins to behave? Have I not raised you better?"

"No sir you raised me well enough..." The younger hobbit mumbled.

"I don't expect to ever hear of this stealing ever again? You hear? It stops here and now!" Bilbo tweaked Frodo's ear before embracing him once more. "Go on, to bed with you! You nuisance of a nephew!" He smiled and watched his young charge walk awkwardly along the corridor to his bedroom.

"Somebody," he thought to himself. "Will be sleeping on his front tonight!".


End file.
